<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanart: One More Before You Go by Machiavelien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286685">Fanart: One More Before You Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiavelien/pseuds/Machiavelien'>Machiavelien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanart, Mutual Pining, On the Run, Snow, Tears, goodbye kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiavelien/pseuds/Machiavelien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute &amp; angsty Peter &amp; MJ fanart for my Secret Santa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spideychelle Secret Santa - 2k20, Twelve Days of Promptmas</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanart: One More Before You Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieThelie/gifts">KatieThelie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy holidays Katieeee, from your Spideychelle Secret Santa! Here's some Peter x MJ mutual pining and angst ❄️</p><p>(Promptmas: Apart for the holidays)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It almost feels like kissing a stranger.</p><p>Unwilling to open her eyes, MJ savors the moment and the feeling of his breath softly against her cheek. </p><p>Peter's lips are chapped and cold, but his tongue is hot as she reacquaints herself with the taste of him.</p><p>"I have to go soon," he says.</p><p>"Not yet," she pleads. </p><p>MJ promised herself that she wouldn't ask him to stay if she got to see him again--that was part of her bargaining phase when he left. But that doesn’t mean she can’t squeeze out every last second she can have with him.</p><p>"It's not fair," she whispers. "We didn't get enough time."</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry, Em."</p><p>She pulls him back before he can draw away. "One more, before you go."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>